Two Princes
by manhattanProject
Summary: Alex is torn between two but her heart only belongs to one. But will she let her father control her and her decision to choose between them? One shot/Song-fic to "Two Princes" by Spin Doctors.


**A/N: Another one-shot! This one's been in my head because I just really love this song and decided, why the hell not? It's based off of the lyrics to Two Princes by Spin Doctors.**

**You don't need to know it to follow the story but it's a good song so listen if you want. I tried not to make it so long but still tried to include as much background info as I could.**

**Again, it's in the third person (I'm trying to get used to it) and again the story strays from the lyrics but that's because this song's lyrics are kind of...repetitive. **

**Even though I have more ideas for one-shots, Alter The Ending is probably going to be my next update. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one!  
><strong>

**Review? Yes.**

* * *

><p><em>(Location doesn't really matter but I'm just going to say they're somewhere in California)<em>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean <em>maybe<em>?" Mitchie Torres sat back against her heels on the bed as the girl she loved stared at her with an equally confused expression. After years of doubt and fear she had finally gathered enough courage to finally come out and ask. And here she sat in nothing but her underwear and loose fitted black t-shirt, the Sublime sun logo plastered on the front, and a small box in her hand holding a ring she had spent a great deal of time saving up for.

"Mitchie, you know I love you but…I'm just not sure."

"Alex, if you love me then what's there to be sure of?" The girl sat across from her in similar attire, not bothering to fully dress after the brunette arrived at her window about an hour ago and all but tore all of her clothes off in an almost sexual craze.

"You know things are complicated. I-" Alex's oncoming explanation and apology were abruptly halted by a voice echoing from down the stairs outside her bedroom door.

"Alex? Are you upstairs?" A male voice called out in the almost empty house. Her parents were out but surely one of the maids must have let the boy in. Alex cursed under her breath but Mitchie just rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed by the interruption. She never liked the boy anyway, for good reason; he had what she wanted. And that was the girl whose bed she was in.

"Shit," she whispered before getting up to find her discarded shorts she was wearing before Mitchie came over. "Yeah I'm here just give me a minute!" she shouted back to him before tugging her clothing back on and yanking the other girl up by her arm. "You can't be in here."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the deal. _Get in the closet_. You know, I should just chill out here for once, it'd be a hell of a lot funnier when Nate walks in." Even though Alex knew that would be a terrible idea she still found herself trying to contain her laughter. She didn't need to explain to her boyfriend why she was giggling all by herself alone in her room.

"Shut up, I don't want him to hear you," she said smiling at the slightly shorter girl before she walked into the oversized closet.

"Fine but you owe me…again." She winked and shut the door just as the main door was knocked on from the outside.

"Alex? May I come in?" He asked politely and Alex sighed as she opened the door for the boy. He greeted her with a warm smile and a quick kiss on her lips. "Hello."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She didn't mind seeing him, granted she was his girlfriend, but she just wanted to spend time with the girl that was currently being stowed away in her closet.

"I wanted to speak to you about something. And I don't really know how to go about this so I'm just going to say it."

"Okay…" she trailed off unsure of what the boy looked so nervous about. She sat at the foot of her bed and noticed a pair of skinny jeans on the floor a few feet behind the boy. She prayed he wouldn't notice it as well.

"Okay…right, well…we have been together for a while now and I love you," he began as he reached into his back pocket and retrieved a box, not quite similar to the one the girl in the closet was holding but she knew where this was going. "And I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down on one knee and held out an extraordinary ring to his girlfriend of around four years. "Alex Russo…will you marry me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mitchie mumbled quietly to no one in particular from inside the closet which went completely unheard by the other two. "Ass." Back in the bedroom, Alex found herself once again confused and actually a little speechless. The ring was marvelous with multiple diamonds and even a diamond encrusted band.

"Nate, I…" She didn't know what to do. Never in her life did she think she would be proposed to twice never mind in the same night only a couple minutes apart. On one hand she really did love the boy but her heart was torn between two. "I don't know." Her answer for her boyfriend was almost as lame as the one for Mitchie and the girl in the closet even snickered at the boy's failure.

"What?" he asked after blinking a couple of times. Surely this wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"I'm sorry but…can I think about it? I just have a lot going on right now and don't feel right making a decision like this." He was a little disappointed but didn't let it show.

"That's okay, I understand. I don't want to pressure you or anything."

"Thank you."

"No problem, is your family still joining mine for brunch tomorrow at the country club?" She nodded her head not really wanting to speak of the matter further and also dreading spending the morning with her parents. "Perfect, I promised my father to help him with some paper work at home but I will see you tomorrow." He placed his hand behind her head and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "Goodnight, baby." He placed the box back into his pocket and proceeded to exit her bedroom and eventually her house altogether. The second she was sure the coast was clear, Mitchie emerged from the closet with an irritated yet slightly amused look on her face.

"Is he serious? What a turd. He seriously just came in here out of nowhere and totally stole my thunder. And he couldn't even be romantic about it?" she ranted to which Alex just rose a single eyebrow.

"And you were?" she joked, recalling the simple proposal given to her by the girl.

"Hey! I was half naked…that counts for something," she argued but Alex just chuckled and lied back on her bed, her legs dangling over the edge.

"Mitchie, this has been the weirdest night of my life. I've never felt so awkward." She always enjoyed the displays of affection but this was a bit much.

"How do you think I feel? I don't even stand a chance now. I mean, I could barely afford to get a ring for you and Prince Dickwad over here just comes along and pulls a fancy ass ring out of his asshole."

"Mitch…"

"What? The guy practically shits diamonds. I could bet five bucks that he didn't even have to work to buy the ring he got you. I could but I won't because I need that five dollars for gas later."

"Oh come on baby you know I'm not that shallow to even care about things like that," she told the girl honestly and Mitchie cringed at the use of the pet name.

"And _you_ _know_ how much I hate it when you call me that," she retorted but all she got was an adorable smile stretching from cheek to cheek in return. She never liked it when Alex would call her baby; it was just such a generic word to use and more importantly it was the word her _boyfriend_ uses for her. Then again, Alex _did_ call her that first, way before he was even in the picture.

"But I love calling you that," she replied innocently and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Even when we were dating I didn't like it." And she didn't understand why she still insisted on calling her that even after they broke up.

"Yeah but you still let me."

"That, my dear, is because I love you." She leaned back to lie down on her side next to Alex and placed a sweet kiss on the girl's lips. "So…go ahead, call me whatever stupid pet name you want." She smiled wide and rolled over and on top of the shorter brunette.

"Thank you…and I love you too, _baby_," she practically sang, dragging out the word purposely to push Mitchie's buttons but she laughed too nonetheless.

"Oh you really wanna laugh at something? My boss called me about an hour before I got here…I'm serving brunch tomorrow." At that Alex's face dropped but Mitchie found it to be hysterical. "It's going to be so awesome; just you, me, someone else who wants to marry you and a bunch of people who hate me." Alex's family was constantly at the country club for as long as she could remember. Being wealthy had its perks. Mitchie, however, would never be able to afford such a luxury but there was an upside. Alex managed to get her a job there so they were able to be around each other when both Alex's family _and_ her boyfriend were present.

"That's not funny." As much as she loved being around the shorter girl, she hated being with her when her family was around. Her parents were always too judgmental of her just because she was poor. They never approved of the two dating and it eventually led to Mitchie's decision to end their relationship.

"It's actually hilarious. Your dad gets _so_ mad when he finds out that I'm going to be your waitress. And I don't even get how Nate hasn't found out that we've dated. It's been four years you think the guy had at least half a brain." Of course word never got out around her family's rich, socialite friends that their daughter was gay.

"Mitchie," she whined and buried her head in the crook of the other girl's neck.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'll try to behave this time."

"I just don't want him to say anything. I hate the way my dad talks about you…_still_."

"Don't worry about me Alex; I'm a big girl. Now, as much as I'd love to stay here with you I'm afraid the king is going to be returning to the castle soon and if he catches me in bed with his daughter he'll have my head cut off," she joked while sitting up, still holding Alex in her lap with her arms around her. Money or social class was never an issue to either girl but Mitchie did like to tease Alex every now and then about how obsessed her father is with the matter. But comparing her to royalty, Alex thought, was a stretch.

"Oh shut up." She climbed off of the girl beneath her and helped her stand up from the bed. The two embraced and shared a brief kiss before Mitchie pulled her jeans and shoes on and went for the window. She grabbed Alex by the hand and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Until next time, my beautiful princess," she said to her and lightly pressed her lips to her knuckles. Alex smiled shyly when Mitchie winked and then proceeded to get herself through the window and climb down the side of her house.

* * *

><p>The Russo family had been members of the country club for years. Mitchie had worked there for about eight, around the time she was becoming a senior in high school. She had been dating Alex at the time and when her parents, particularly her father, found out that they would have to <em>put up with her<em> at a place they thought she would never be able to set foot they made it a point to constantly voice their opinions.

Alex's father, Jerry Russo, was a stubborn man. Money hungry and fixated on the importance of keeping the classes separated, he detested Mitchie from the start. When the two met when they were both fifteen years old, right away he did not approve of their friendship and nearly exploded with anger when his daughter revealed their relationship to him.

Although her father condemned her and her decision to be with someone who was lower class, and a _girl_ at that, it never stopped Alex from being with Mitchie. They stayed together throughout the rest of high school and well into college. They didn't attend the same university but they were close by. But distance wouldn't have pulled them apart anyway. Distance was the least of their worries.

When the morning came, both the Russo's and the Gray's sat at a large table in one of the restaurants of the country club. Nate was without his two older brothers as one has moved to New York and the other further up to northern California. Alex's younger brother Max was accompanying them but her older brother Justin was busy working that day and could not attend the get together.

Alex awkwardly sat next to her boyfriend with her father sitting directly across from her and Mitchie standing at the head of the table currently taking down what everyone wanted to eat. Containing her amusement at the entire situation was proving to be an extremely difficult task especially after she failed to resist the urge to provide Nate with a children's menu. And Alex could see the struggle behind the polite façade.

"…but could I-" Mitchie cut off Alex's order and could not help but smirk as she wrote a side note down on the paper in her hand.

"Have bacon instead," she finished for her and stared directly at the love of her life's boyfriend. "Don't worry…I know you don't like sausage." Completely oblivious, Nate admired the club's staff and their attentiveness of their guests and their preferences. Alex, on the other hand, struggled to stop herself from laughing at the double meaning in the waitress's words. Her father eyed his daughter curiously before glaring at the girl retreating to the kitchen.

"Um…excuse me, I need to use the restroom," Alex announced not wanting to be rude for just getting up and leaving but she needed to get away from the awkwardness of that table. Instead of turning left to go to the bathroom she turned right and down the corridor that led to the kitchen where Mitchie was standing outside of. "You said you weren't going to do anything," she chastised but still held a slight smile on her face. She could never get mad at the shorter brunette no matter how hard she tried.

"What? I'm not putting laxatives in your dad's food again" Mitchie defended but Alex folded her arms against her chest.

"You know what I mean."

"I didn't do anything! All I said was that you don't like sausage…which you don't."

"And what about the kid's menu?"

"That was an accident. I didn't know that was in the pile and the fact that he's the one that got it was a coincidence." Alex dropped her arms and shook her head.

"You're a terrible liar but _please_ just don't do anything else…my dad's already getting mad at you and we haven't even eaten yet," she begged and even added a pout to get the girl to behave herself.

"Damn it, stop being cute," she complained to which Alex smiled brightly at her compliance. "Fine."

"Is anyone around us?" she asked quietly and Mitchie responded with an equally quiet _nope_. She quickly leaned in and pecked the shorter girl's lips before turning around and heading back to her table. When she reached her family she arrived in the middle of her father's rant.

"I just don't understand why they still let her work here. It's insulting and she is blatantly rude to all of the guests." Alex didn't have to be present to hear the beginning of this conversation; she knew he was already complaining about Mitchie and, quite frankly, she was sick of it.

"She isn't rude to anyone actually, it's just you. And she's only rude to you because you berate her every chance you get."

"Alex, honey, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do, Dad. She's not a bad person so stop treating her like she is." Nate and his family were clueless as to why a dispute was going on at all but Max and Theresa were all too familiar with the impending argument. Max had always liked Mitchie despite what her father thought. Her mother wasn't too fond of her but never _entirely_ opposed to her and her daughter's relationship. Sure, she wanted what was best for her but she didn't hate the girl like her husband did.

"We are not discussing this here any further."

"Why not? You apparently seem to love talking about her when I'm not here to defend her."

"What's going on?" Nate asked in a hushed voice but Jerry heard and was quick to speak up before his daughter could.

"Nothing. Alex…a word?" Alex just remained seated not wanting to have this talk with her father…again. "_Now_." He left no room for debate so she reluctantly got up and the two walked away so they were no longer within earshot of the rest of the families. "Enough." His voice was hard and it kind of scared her a little.

"Enough with what?"

"You know what, I told you I don't want you speaking to that girl."

"She works here, Dad. I can't exactly avoid her." Not like she would even if she _didn't_.

"I don't care. My main concern is that you did not accept Nathaniel's proposal and I could just bet it had something to do with that low life girl back there." She didn't even know her father knew about the proposal but seeing as that she wasn't sporting a ring on her finger it was obvious she had said no. Nate was a traditional kind of guy who most likely asked for permission first anyway. If Mitchie had asked for permission she would either have ignored their denial or she would be dead.

"She's not a low life!" Alex was furious. Mitchie didn't deserve the hate she got from the man standing in front of her.

"Yes she is. And I cannot believe that you two even _met_. I sent you to prep school so you could avoid people like that." Her dad never gave the girl enough credit. She may be poor but she was exceptionally smart. The only reason them going to school together was even possible was because Mitchie had earned a full academic scholarship. It was also the reason she was able to get into a good college. She's still paying off her debts but she has done well for herself in the past few years.

"If I don't care about how much money she has why do you? She has been nothing but nice to me ever since we met. It's been ten years, Dad, when are you going to let this go?" She yelled even though they were trying to keep this conversation private.

"She ended whatever fling you had with her and I cannot even begin to tell you how relieved I am that that phase of yours is over with."

"It wasn't a fling! We had a five year relationship that only ended because of you! She didn't want me to lose my family because of her but that doesn't mean I loved her any less. And if you would have just backed off _years_ ago we would still be together now and I wouldn't be hurting her by telling her no!" she shouted at the man before she could stop herself. Her father's eyes widened slightly and he grasped her arm tightly in his.

"What do you mean _telling her no_?" She winced in pain and nearly flinched in fear at his tone.

"Dad, let go of me."

"Answer me."

"I didn't tell her no okay, I told her _maybe_ and then Nate proposed to me too and-"

"_Too_? That foul, destitute girl actually had the audacity to ask for your hand in marriage! Absolutely not! I forbid you."

"Would you stop! I'm twenty-five years old you can't control my life!"

"I can do whatever I want. Now, you _will_ accept Nathaniel's proposal."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I don't care! He can support you and provide for you. She can't. He and his family have been members here since-"

"She's a member too," she pointed out but he just narrowed his eyes at her.

"She is a member of the _staff_.You have no future with some poor girl with no real job and no family." Alex's eyes stung with tears that threatened to fall but she didn't want to show weakness in front of her father. Her father was always out of line.

"She does have a job! She has two! And at least she's trying. Not everyone is fortunate enough to be born into a family with money, Dad." Along with her job here at the club, Mitchie also worked as a substitute teacher. She wanted to be an English professor but it was damn near impossible to get hired by any university these days.

"She could barely afford to live on her own. She cannot give you a future like Nathaniel can."

"Is that all that matters to you? Do you even _want_ me to be happy?" He scoffed and finally released his daughter from his grip.

"Don't be foolish Alex. You will not be _happy_ with someone like that."

"I was always happy with her." He leaned in closer to her and brought his voice down to a threateningly low volume.

"If you say yes to that girl I promise you that you will no longer be part of this family. Understood?" he asked and Alex finally released her tears. All these years of trying to please her father when he never even cared was finally taking a toll on her. She turned her head away from him but he just held her face in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Understood?"

"Yes," she mumbled bitterly and he released her once again before leaving her where she was and walking off back to the table they were sitting at. Alex followed shortly after once she was sure she had completely wiped her eyes and face clean.

"What was that all about?" Nate asked, concerned at the distressed look on his girlfriend's face.

"Nothing you need to worry about," she reassured him with what she hoped was a happy face before Mitchie came back with everyone's food.

She really did feel bad for what she was doing. She cared about Nate a lot; he was truly a nice guy and she knew that he loved her. But she just couldn't stay away from Mitchie. When she broke up with her Alex was heartbroken but understood her reasoning. There were no hard feelings…well, except towards her father.

After their break up they continued to see each other, sort of unofficially. It wasn't until almost a year later that her family introduced her to the Gray's youngest son. Mitchie wasn't happy about it but she encouraged Alex to be with someone else, someone that her family approves of. She didn't want to stand in her way but Alex needed her.

Cheating on her boyfriend for the full four years of their relationship was never something Alex thought she would do but if it meant she could appease her parents as well as keep the love of her life then she would put her morals aside. And she was beyond grateful that Mitchie was okay with the whole thing. She never complained or got upset with Alex when she was with him. She knew they weren't together and that she was Nate's girlfriend. She was just happy she at least still gets to be with her, even if it's not in the way she wants.

When brunch was over with, the two families agreed to spend the rest of the afternoon together, much to Alex's dismay. They were just about to exit the restaurant when the middle Russo managed to slip away and head back to the table that Mitchie was now in the process of clearing. She tapped the girl on her shoulder to get her attention.

"I'm liking this rebellious side of you," she said with a smile before adding another plate to the stack in her other hand. "Sneaking away from the king again, I see."

"I have to go back before he comes looking for me but can I call you later? Or are you working late again?"

"I finish at eight but it doesn't matter; you can call me if you want to."

"Oh who's the rebel now?"

"Still you, sweetheart." Alex blushed and bit her lip but became aware of how little time she had to talk. "Come over tonight?"

"I'll see what I can do, baby." There were far too many people around so they couldn't have a proper goodbye but all Alex wanted to do was kiss the waitress right then and there.

"Go back before he notices you're not there." She sounded more solemn than usual and it didn't go unnoticed by the rich girl.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing Alex, just go, I don't want you to get in trouble again," she told her with a slight laugh, balancing all of the plates in her hands.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, Mitch." The shorter girl nodded in response and headed towards the kitchen leaving Alex to return to her boyfriend and her family.

* * *

><p>Later on that night Mitchie sat alone in her small apartment on the couch in front of the television. Growing up with hardly any money was hard enough but then her mother passed away and from then on it was just her and her dad. He was a hard worker and always tried his best to provide for his daughter but times were tough for them.<p>

Mitchie had saved her money ever since she started working and, with the help of her father, was finally able to move out and rent a place not too far from the country club and, of course, Alex. It was small but decent-sized for only one person; one bedroom, one bath, a tiny living area and a kitchen in the corner. If you stood in one particular point in the house and turned a full 360 degrees you would have seen the whole thing.

A knock on the door pulled her attention away from her TV set and she opened it without checking to see who it was. She wasn't expecting anyone besides a certain brunette and other than her or her own father she rarely had people over. The girl on the other side offered a warm smile with her hands behind her back.

"Well hello there gorgeous," Mitchie greeted her guest before leaning in to finally properly kiss her.

"Hi baby." Again, Mitchie found herself rolling her eyes at the taller girl in front of her.

"Still not gonna give that up?" She shook her head like a defiant five year old. Truth be told, the nickname pained her a bit, knowing they weren't legitimately dating but having her still call her that. It was like a constant reminder. "Fine _whatever_, can I ask why you're all smiley?"

"I felt bad about my dad being a jerk to you this morning so…" she trailed off and brought her hands from behind her back revealing about a dozen orange azaleas, Mitchie's favorite flower, and handed them to the shorter brunette. "I bought these for you…to say sorry…and I love you."

"Aw, Lex you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to."

"Well I mean if you _wanted_ to then I guess that's fine." Alex laughed and playfully shoved her. "I do love them though. Thank you," she said and leaned in for another kiss. When she pulled away Alex had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Mitchie, what's my favorite flower?" she quizzed randomly as they both walked into the small apartment.

"Stargazer lilies," she replied without missing a beat or even lifting her eyes up to meet Alex's.

"Yes! Nate thought they were tulips."

"Dumbass. Who the fuck likes tulips?" Mitchie sneered proud that she knew more about the girl than her boyfriend did. She put the flowers in water before grabbing the bowl she was previously eating from and joining Alex who had made herself comfortable on the couch already. "Does the kid even _know_ you? Move, love." She scooted over to make room for the other girl and laid her head on her shoulder. "Thanks. Anyway, good to know that Prince Jew Fro is a moron who doesn't even know his own girlfriend. He should be ashamed of himself."

"Oh come on he's not a bad guy."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Are you hungry?" she asked as she took a bite from her bowl.

"Not really, Nate's parents took me out to dinner after hanging out with my family."

"That was nice of them. If you do get hungry later there's extra still on the stove."

"What did you make?"

"The only thing in my fridge is chicken and vegetables so I made stir fry. I really need to go food shopping. Here, taste," she offered and fed her the small amount of food on the fork.

"You always make the best food. Is the club training you to become a chef?" she asked once she swallowed the chicken.

"No, just a really dope housewife," she joked, half-hinting at her marriage proposal to which Alex lightly smacked her in the thigh. "I'm kidding! But not really."

"Mitchie…"

"Yeah, I know…_maybe_."

"I'm sorry," she told her with a hint of sadness in her voice. She knew Nate wasn't the only one she was hurting.

"Alex, I already told you it's fine. I'm not going to force you to marry me if you don't want to." As much as she didn't want to address the subject it has been bothering Mitchie all day. "Actually…there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Alex was comfortable on the girl's shoulder with her arm wrapped around her but the seriousness in her tone made her sit up straight to look at her. "You should say yes to Nate." The room was silent except for the light sound of the television in front of them.

"I…what?" she asked, completely shocked by the sudden switch. She could have sworn that Mitchie wanted her to say yes to _her_.

"You should marry Nate." This made no sense. And she was even starting to come to a final decision and now _this_ happens?

"You…you don't want to be with me." She wasn't asking; it was kind of hard to misinterpret the other girl's words. And surely if she were married anything going on between them would end because neither girl would feel right.

"Alex, we haven't been together in like…five years. This…what we have now, it's not going to go anywhere."

"But Mitchie-"

"You should be with someone your family actually wants you to be with, someone who can support you, not some…poor girl with no real job or family," she told her impassively, trying to hide how much she was hurting herself. But her words were too familiar to Alex and she knew that her repeating what her father had said verbatim was definitely not a coincidence.

"You heard him, didn't you?" She didn't say anything in response and just looked ahead at the TV. "You don't think I think those things about you, right?"

"No of course not, I know you're not like that Alex. It's just…"

"So, that's it? You just don't want to marry me anymore?"

"No, I do but…" she sighed and ran a hand through her dark brown hair. "I'm just saying, if you want to be with Nate then…go ahead. I'm not going to stop you."

"You really don't care?" She no longer could hide her disappointment and just how upset she was.

"I care, it's just you're…stupid fucking father. I told you this before, I'm not going to be the reason you lose your family," she grumbled angrily before getting up from the couch and into the kitchen. She put her empty bowl in the sink and leaned against the counter. "I know what it's like to not have a family. Ever since my mom died it's just been me and my dad but after a certain point we've become so busy because we're both working every second of our lives to keep a roof over our heads and now we hardly get a chance to see each other anymore."

"Mitch…"

"But at least there's still a chance for me to see him. Alex, if we're together then there will be no chance for you. And I'm not letting that happen. I just want what's best for you." Alex stood up too and walked over to where the shorter brunette was standing.

"What about what _I_ want? Why doesn't anyone care about what I want? Do I not get a say in any of this?"

"Actually, you get all the say in it," she pointed out and noticed the faintest hint of a tear lingering in the corner of Alex's eye. "Sweetheart, don't cry," she said in a much softer tone as she brought her hand up to the taller girl's face.

"I'm not," she whispered and wiped the tear before it could even fall.

"Look, if things were easier I wouldn't have even ended things between us. And I probably would have proposed earlier."

"Really?"

"Yes, because I love you Alex. I may not have a fancy car...or live in a palace," she added in with a light laugh. "But I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know you do. But with your family, I-"

"I know…" she said quietly. They stood just a foot apart from each other but Alex closed the gap and wound her arms tightly around Mitchie's waist. Alex was a little discouraged that Mitchie was just…giving up but she knew how her father was. But it didn't make it hurt any less. "Um," started to say as she removed herself from the shorter girl's embrace. "I have work in the morning so I'm going to head home, okay?"

"Okay." She walked her the short distance to the front of the apartment and they both stopped in doorway.

"Can I…can I call you later?"

"Alex…."

"I know but…I still don't know what I'm going to do about Nate yet, and I still want to see you." Mitchie sighed and leaned her shoulder against the door frame.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" she teased and even earned a smile and a laugh from Alex. "I'll tell ya what…never call me _baby_ ever again and you can call me as often as you'd like." The girl in front of her pouted dramatically. "Don't you dare even give me that look."

"Pleeeeeeeease."

"You're nuts, get out of my house," she said jokingly and pretended to shut the door on the rich girl but she held it open and a shocked expression crossed her features.

"Hey! Alright I won't call you that anymore…but after work tomorrow my place is going to be empty for about…two hours…if you wanna come over," she told her suggestively and Mitchie raised an eyebrow at her.

"You tempting little vamp." She grabbed the taller girl by the waist and pulled her in closer until their hips were touching. "You know the second you tell Nate yes we can't keep doing this."

"What if I never tell Nate yes?" she challenged, wrapping her arms around Mitchie's neck. The shorter brunette leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Go home, Alex," she smiled into the other girl's lips before pulling away.

"Fine." She kissed her quickly one last time. "Goodnight…_Mitchie_." She wasn't used to not calling her by her favorite pet name but she'll just have to manage.

"Goodnight." She turned around and started to walk away from the brunette's apartment. She made her way to the main entrance but as soon as she stepped out into the street to walk to her car she heard her name being called. She looked up to see Mitchie leaning out of her window.

"Hey Romeo aren't you supposed to be the one out here calling up to me in the middle of the night?"

"Well aren't you conceited," she said sarcastically. "Get home safe, _Juliet_." She smiled up at her love and unlocked her car.

"I will." She opened her door but before she could climb in Mitchie called to her again.

"Hey Alex!" She turned around and looked up. "See you around, princess."

* * *

><p>The week had passed but Alex and Mitchie didn't see each other as much as they normally do. Mitchie just didn't feel right. She never did when it came to Alex cheating with her but she loved the girl too much to do anything about it. But now with the proposals she didn't want to stand in her way…again.<p>

Alex had noticed a change in Mitchie and she knew why. She just didn't understand why Mitchie wouldn't…try harder. She used to never let Nate get in the way of them being together, if one could even call them that. But she was just backing off without a fight. Alex had thought…had _hoped_ that Mitchie would fight for her.

Her father had backed off slightly mainly because Mitchie had backed off almost entirely. She didn't like what she was doing to Alex especially after she told her that they could still see each other. But she thought what she was doing would be better for everyone in the long run.

Nate, on the other hand, was still oblivious. He hadn't noticed Alex's change in mood recently because he was so caught up in trying to get her to say yes to him. He was determined to change her mind but she was too busy focusing on Mitchie. He wasn't going to give up though. Tonight he planned to ask her again.

Mitchie was stuck working late at the country club tonight. She had purposely taken more hours to have an excuse to not see Alex as often. But she couldn't stop thinking about her. And it was showing in her work. The other staff members could tell she was off but no one knew why. Alex and Mitchie had become experts at hiding their trysts.

"C'mon Mitch what's the matter with you lately? It's busy tonight and we need you to get it together," one of her coworkers, Kevin, said as he came up next to her in the kitchen. Mitchie was cooking instead of serving today so she had to be constantly doing something.

"I'm sorry Kev I just can't focus."

"What, is it Alex again?" No one at the club knew…except for Kevin. He and Mitchie had become good friends since she started working there, when she and Alex were still in a relationship. He knew they still saw each other even though she was with Nate.

"Yes."

"What's up?" he asked, taking something out of the oven.

"I asked her to marry me." His eyes widened in surprise.

"What!"

"Yeah and she said _maybe_. Then Nate proposed right after."

"What!"

"Can you say something else? You're not helping."

"Sorry, but it's not like she said yes to him either. I overheard his parents talking this morning. He's proposing tonight." This time Mitchie's eyes widened.

"What!" It wasn't shocking that Kevin would have heard something like that. When you've worked here for so long gossiping about the members was pretty much the most entertaining thing you could do.

"Yeah see it's not easy to come up with a different reaction." Mitchie's mind was racing. Sure she had told Alex to accept the proposal but after hardly seeing her all week it struck something inside of her and all she wanted to do was scream and break something. She knew she would stop seeing her if she agreed to marry the boy and the thought of _never_ being with her made her heart ache in ways she's never felt.

"I need to see her," she said so quietly the guy next to her almost didn't catch it.

"What? Now? You're insane." But Mitchie didn't care. She put down the plate in her hands.

"Cover for me," she begged and sort of demanded.

"Again…you're _insane_…we need you." She removed her uniform that she was wearing over her regular clothes and started walking towards the exit.

"I'm sorry, I'll take your shift tomorrow but I need to go."

"Mitch!" he shouted but she completely ignored him. "Mitchie!" His protests were useless as she bolted out the door and out of the country club to her car. The used black GMC Jimmy might have been old but it was reliable and she thanked God she didn't have a problem starting it up and speeding off towards Alex's house but not before making one quick stop first.

Back at the Russo's, the house was empty save for the middle child and her beyond nervous boyfriend. Surely he couldn't handle rejection twice but he was sure he couldn't strike out again. The two shared a nice evening together and this time he was going to be more romantic about it. They were currently in her bedroom and he took her hands in his.

"Alex, last week I asked if you will marry me and you said you don't know." He once again kneeled down in front of her and presented the same ring as before. It was overwhelming really, the ring itself. When she looked at it all she saw was an expensive ring. Mitchie's ring was beautiful. You wouldn't have even been able to tell how little money she really had. But when Alex looked at it she felt Mitchie's love because their relationship was never about buying flashy things.

Just outside the house Mitchie pulled up to the curb and hopped out as fast as she could. She locked her car and ran up to the side of the house but on her way there she couldn't help but notice a certain silver Ferrari 458 Spider in the driveway. She rolled her eyes and scoffed knowing for a fact it was Nate's car.

"Ostentatious little fuck," she mumbled and proceeded to climb up to Alex's window. She had gotten so used to it after all these years it hardly took any strength for her to get all the way up. Once she reached Alex's room she breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the window was open and practically leaped through it. She landed on the carpeted floor and the couple inside immediately looked towards the intruder.

"Mitchie…" Alex said slightly confused but tried to contain her happiness. Nate, however, was down on one knee, most likely in the middle of his proposal and Mitchie fought a smile when she realized that she wasn't too late. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," she said and Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Um…we're a little busy. I'm kind of in the middle of something." Mitchie didn't care; she was in the middle of proposing when he barged in. Well, he didn't know she was proposing…or there at all. But, still…

"Aw, sucks, doesn't it?" she said with fake sympathy then her face dropped and she just looked bored. "Too bad, Curly…now, beat it." She nodded her head towards her bedroom door and he stared at her like she had lost her mind. Maybe she has but she could care less.

"She cannot be serious," he whispered to Alex but Mitchie heard loud and clear. She wasn't deaf after all.

"Hey, John Oates, why are you still here?" she asked impatiently as Alex just continued to look between the two of them.

"Um…Nate, can you just wait down in the living room for a minute, please?" Alex finally said and Nate looked shocked that she was actually telling him to leave instead of this rude girl that came in out of nowhere.

"You're…you're kidding, right?" he asked incredulously and she pleaded with her eyes for him to just listen to her and not argue about it. "Fine." He got off of the floor and shoved the ring into his pocket yet again and made his way to the door.

"Yeah make yourself comfortable downstairs, Shirley Temple," Mitchie called out as the door slammed shut and she finally let out her laughter at the situation. Alex walked over to her and lightly slapped her arm. "Ow, what the hell?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm an absolute dipshit that's why."

"You…what?" She had no idea what the shorter girl was talking about.

"I told you to say yes to marrying some retarded rich kid who looks like little orphan Annie and knows nothing about you and only cares about money and-" Alex cut off her rambling.

"Nate does care about me."

"Does he love you?"

"Of course he does," she defended and Mitchie crossed her arms.

"Do _you_ love _him_?" At her question Alex drew a complete blank. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and she closed her mouth again. "Do you love him as much as you love me? Because I know he can't love you as much as I do."

"You told me we had no future. You said to say yes to him."

"I know and I was an idiot, okay? This whole week I couldn't stop thinking about you and I realized that I can't be away from you," she professed and, just like before, knelt down and pulled out the ring she had went back to her house to retrieve. "I know I said things wouldn't work out because your dad hates me and thinks I'm a…gold digging whore, his words not mine. But honestly? I don't care anymore."

"You don't?"

"I mean, I don't care what he thinks about me. And even though he has a point; I don't have a real job and sometimes I don't even know if I can make rent but for you I will work my ass off. Sure, I'm not like Nate and I can't buy you a house of gold or a fucking spaceship but I can give you something he can't and that's happiness and my undying and unconditional love for as long as I live."

"Mitchie…" Alex managed to say. She was fighting the urge to choke up at seeing the girl she has loved for ten years on one knee in front of her. "I-"

"I love you, Alex. I love everything about you. I love that we could literally spend hours together hanging out or just talking and I could never get sick of you. I love when you come over and fall asleep on me when we're watching TV and I wake up with you in my arms. I love when you sneak away from your family so we could go out together. Feel free to stop me at any time because when it comes to you I can go on forever talking about all the things I love about you," she finished and they both shared a small laugh.

"I love you too, Mitchie. I always have."

"Breaking up with you was a huge mistake but if I let you go without a fight now it will be the biggest regret of my life. I need you…and I want to be with you. Please tell me you still want to be with me too." Once again Alex couldn't form words. But she knew she wasn't confused anymore. "And can you please tell me soon because my jeans have a tear in the knee and I'm starting to get rug burn." She smiled and Alex took her by the hand and leaned down to her level to kiss her. She didn't even care if her boyfriend walked through that door because she was in her own world. She kissed her with a passion she has never had with the curly haired boy downstairs. This is who she was meant to be with.

"I do feel the same but…what about my dad?" she asked a little nervously once they finally broke apart.

"Fuck him, he sucks," she said simply earning another giggle from the taller brunette.

"Mitch."

"Come on, Lex just…forget the king and…marry me." They were both at the same level, Alex still kneeling to meet Mitchie's eyes. She stared into them and knew her father was wrong. She _does_ have a future with this girl. "You know you want to," she said while wiggling her eyebrows and giving Alex a sly smile.

"You're the most extraordinary girl I have ever met, Mitchie Torres…wait...can I call you baby again?" she asked hopefully with a bright smile as if she were a child in a candy store. Mitchie shook her head in amusement.

"You drive a hard bargain, princess, but if it means you'll be mine then just go ahead now. I'll be your baby forever."

"I love you, Mitch," she said and pulled the other girl in to kiss her once more.

"I'm sorry was that a yes?" she questioned while smiling only wanting to hear her say it.

"_Maaaaaaybe_," she sang and threw her arms around her neck. "I don't know yet," she teased and Mitchie shook her head again and took one of her hands and unwound it from her neck.

"Too late," she exclaimed and slipped the ring on Alex's finger. "We're engaged." She pulled back and smacked Mitchie in the chest.

"You idiot."

"Say it."

"Yes I'll marry you!" Without hesitation Mitchie grabbed Alex by the face and crashed their lips together. While still holding onto her they both stood up from the floor and Alex hugged her waist tightly. When they broke apart Alex was still smiling.

"What are you all giggly about?"

"Nothing I'm just happy."

"Oh well you _should_ be laughing at the fact that Nate's still downstairs," she told her pointedly and Alex's face drop which made Mitchie crack up.

"Oh crap he _is_ still downstairs," she said but laughed despite herself. "No stop it's not funny."

"Yes it is; it's hysterical. Come on, let's ditch the palace and celebrate," she suggested.

"Just leave him here?" Mitchie nodded her head obviously not caring about the boy in the living room. "I don't know isn't that kind of mean?"

"I've dealt with mean ever since I met you, trust me, people get over it." She thought it over for about a few seconds before she smiled again. She never could say no to her.

"Okay, let's go," she whispered as if her boyfriend, soon to be ex, would hear her. She grabbed her jacket sitting on a nearby chair and slipped it on before Mitchie reached for her hand and kissed it.

"Your majesty…" she said as she led her to the open window she came in from. Alex eyed it a little nervously. "Don't worry; I'll go first so if you fall…I'll catch you." She proceeded to climb through and expertly made her way to the grass beneath her. "Come on!" Alex took a deep breath and started to descend down the side of the house. She trusts this girl and would literally follow her anywhere.

"Can I jump off yet?" she asked quietly wanting to get down before she had a heart attack.

"Go ahead, love, you're good," she reassured her but the drop was a little high for her liking. Instead of hitting the ground she landed in the warm embrace of her fiancé. "You alright there?" Alex held on still a little shaken but relaxed into her hold. She stared at Mitchie and touched her cheek softly. "What?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe we waited five years to get back together." She gently set her down and laced their fingers together before they started walking to Mitchie's car.

"Don't worry; we have the rest of our lives to make up for lost time." She unlocked her car and they both got in before starting the engine. "So…where to..._princess_?"

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you…" Alex leaned across the armrest and placed a kiss on Mitchie's cheek. "…_baby_."

* * *

><p><strong>The song ends kind of openly so I could have either ended it sadly or happily and since this is such an upbeatfun song I decided to make it happy.**


End file.
